Cubed
by Lady Tzahra
Summary: Raito has to give something to L and ends up getting much more! RaitoL I dislike seme L, sorry YAOI, lemon, ONESHOT. Rated M for a reason, you flame me you get a smart assed reply back. WILL RUIN SUGAR CUBES FOR YOU.


**As demanded by at least ten people, I bring you, DEATH NOTE YAOI!**

Let me just say that this one shot took me like, three months to write. Dunno why, but it did. And unfortunately I think it's crap. Seriously, last night I was just trying to get the thing finished and didn't work very hard and believe me you can probably tell. But for the sake of my remaining sanity, just review it and tell me any positive aspect.

Kay, like all my one-shots I need to say this: **This is a one-shot, meaning that it will not be updated. Reviews like or similar to "update soon plz" WILL NOT BE TOLERATED and I will send you a nasty reply, and no one wants that. I also don't mind getting an actual review! Remember that now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I wish every day that I did own it or at least had the drawing talent to draw hot doujins like Taikutsu or Trivial Matter (drools) anyway, Raito and L aren't mine, I'm just borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment.**

I hope you all like it.

* * *

"_Why couldn't he just fax them to him?_" Raito thought furiously as he continued down the busy street. 

It had been one of his father's few nights off, but he still had some documents he needed to get to L. What was his excuse for making Raito walk to L's hotel to give them to him? Something about the fax machine being broken and them being too important to wait until the next day.

Raito rolled his eyes in annoyance. He was supposed to be studying for an exam, but instead he'd spend the evening dealing with L. Not exactly what he wanted to be doing right now, they're relationship was too weird to make polite conversation seem even remotely appealing. But what were they anyway, rivals? Maybe, but even so, Raito had an underlying respect for L. He'd never met anyone as smart or deductive as himself before, but at the same time that also made Raito very wary and unsure around L.

And what happens when you take away a control from a very controlling person? It puts them in a bad mood, and that's exactly what would always happen to Raito.

He gritted his teeth as he opened the door to the hotel and could hear Ryuk laughing at him. "Shut.Up." Raito hissed _very _quietly under his breath so only Ryuk could hear. The Shinigami rolled his eyes as he followed Raito inside and up to the front desk. After they had a quiet discussion, he took one of the elevators to the top floors where all the extravagant rooms were.

"_How the hell does he afford these expensive rooms_?" Raito thought as the elevator door closed behind him. He walked down to the end of the hallway toward L's room and put the card key into the slot above the door handle. It opened and he stepped inside face to face with a second door with a video camera pointed right at him. A voice he recognized as Watari's spoke from a speaker below it:

"Raito Yagami?"

"Yes, with documents from my father." Apparently that satisfied Watari because a beep and a click preceded the door opening a little. Raito pushed it all the way open and stepped into the room, looking around for L. He spotted him quickly at his computer, the ten or so monitors in front of him giving off a weird electronic glow in the dim light of the sunset that was still coming through the large windows all around the room. None of the electric lights were turned on.

Raito approached L, waiting for him to turn around and acknowledge him. He didn't do anything. Raito made an inquiring noise in his throat as he drew closer. He placed his hand on the back of L's chair and looked at him closely. He was fast asleep. Raito recoiled slightly, taken aback. Had anyone ever seen L sleep before? Probably not, with all the sugar and caffeine he shoved down his throat every day sleeping seemed impossible. Raito moved very close to L, watching him. He was sitting in his usual position, but his head was leaning on his left shoulder, his breathing soft and even. It looked like he'd fallen asleep right in the middle of something, as his hand was still on the computer mouse.

Raito smirked but stopped quickly as L made a light noise in his throat and leaned his head back for a second before it lolled onto his other shoulder, toward Raito, who drew back again, afraid for a second he woken him. But no, he was still completely out. Raito sighed in relief; it would have been very very weird to have L wake up when he was that close to him. He'd probably think Kira had some weird fetish for sleeping people, or was just gay, neither one seeming particularly in character.

A strand of messy black hair had fallen in front of L's face, and after being annoyed by it for absolutely no reason at all for several minutes, Raito decided to move it. He brushed it aside easily, but at the contact L's eyes snapped open and widened when he saw Raito so close to him. "Ya, Yagami-kun...?" He asked, sounding confused, sleepy

"_and cute. Wait, CUTE! No!_" Raito shook himself mentally and was about to say something but stopped as L started to raise his head towards Raito, his eyes slowly closing... but then seemed to think better of it and he turned the other way. Raito was completely taken aback. "_Did he just try and _kiss_ me!_" He thought furiously. But he wouldn't let L know he'd freaked him out even just a little bit, so, true to form, he kept his cool and simply straightened up and cleared his throat. "I have some documents for you, Ryuuzaki, from my father." L stood up, recovering himself quickly too.

"Oh, yes, Yagami-san did say he would send them over, but I didn't think he'd make you walk all the way here just to give them to me."

"_And now he's acting like nothing happened with his usual clueless persona. He annoys me to absolutely no end..._" Raito could hear Ryuk laughing at him again which only irritated him further. "_But what the hell could he be trying to do? This doesn't make any sense... But, if he does have some kind of yaoi crush on me, that could end up giving me a huge advantage. I could potentially get valuable information from him, maybe even his name!_" Raito smirked to himself. "_I'll just seduce him._"

"It's no problem at all, Ryuuzaki," Raito replied politely, handing the documents in his hand to L, going out of his way to ensure their hands touched. L's face remained completely neutral, but Raito knew he was watching him very closely. "Did you fall asleep right at your desk?" Raito asked. L nodded.

"It was not my intention, but yes," he replied, holding the papers closely to him.

"I see," said Raito, smiling as if he found the whole thing amusing. "What were you working on before you fell asleep?"

"Just research, nothing of great importance."

"Can I see?" Raito's portrayed curiosity hiding his true motives.

"I suppose so," was L's reply. He turned around and placed the documents on the computer table before sitting in the chair and facing the computer screen. Raito took off the coat he had been wearing and tossed it onto one of the couches in the would-be living room before walking over to the computers and standing right behind L's chair, placing his hands on it's arms and leaning forward. As L scrolled down on the web page he had been looking at, Raito moved in closer so he was resting his chin on L's shoulder, all on the pretext of seeing what was on the computer screen. He felt L shudder at his touch and heard his breathing hasten and saw his toes curl around the edge of his seat.

"Have you found anything," Raito breathed slowly into L's ear, "worth looking at?" Raito was practically kissing L's ear at that point and he could hear how much more uneven his breathing had become, feel the shivering he was trying so hard to suppress.

"Y-yagami-kun, would you like some tea?" L managed, clearly just looking for a way to get Raito off him. His voice remained controlled, but sounded breathy and almost lustful, so uncharacteristic, but Raito didn't stop to think about it, his plan was going perfectly, though it was a little unnerving how easily turned-on L was.

"I would love," at that word Raito licked the lobe of L's ear so lightly he almost didn't feel it, "some, thank you, Ryuuzaki."

"Rait- Right, yes." L stood up in his usual terrible posture and walked over to the living room area, pouring tea from the pot that had already been there before sitting on one of the chairs and staring fixedly at Raito, who was pleased to see a faint blush in his cheeks as he sat down across from him. He picked up his cup and looked around for the sugar bowl, and smirked to himself. The sugar cubes gave him an idea...

L was still staring at him, sipping his tea and not saying anything. Raito looked him right in the eyes as he picked up a sugar cube and tasted it lightly with his tongue. "Mmmm," he breathed softly, giving L a _very _sexy look before taking the sugar cube into his mouth with his tongue and closing his eyes for a second, inhaling deeply.

This was too much for L. Raito barely heard the slam of the tea cup on the table before L was straddling his hips, crushing his lips against his in a heated, desperate kiss. L forced his tongue into Raito's mouth, clenching his hands on the front of his shirt in a surprisingly strong grip. Raito was a little stunned at first, but quickly regained composure and began to kiss L back, the sugar cube in his mouth dissolving in their fight for dominance. Raito won easily, and was surprised at how good it felt. Suddenly L pulled away from Raito, looking at him with wide eyes, breathing hard. There was a furious blush in his cheeks and he looked away, clearly embarrassed. "Ya- yagami-kun, I'm sorry, ah," Raito put his hand on the side of L's face, smiling knowingly at him.

"It's all right, Ryuuzaki..." Raito's voice faded into a sensual whisper as he brought L's face close to his and kissing him gently. L exhaled into the kiss, moving his hips forward so he was closer to Raito and gasping a little at the sensation adding to the heat between his legs. Raito pulled L in closer to deepen the kiss, tonguing him deeply as he tasted every sweet corner, pushing his hand up L's shirt and running his fingers up and down his chest. He felt L grind against him again and to his astonishment he thrust his hips up into the feeling, blood rushing to his own growing arousal. "_Why am I so turned on? This is just to gain an advantage..._" He thought furiously. He felt L shudder again as he pulled away, breathing hard. L's eyes were clouded by a lustful glazed as he looked Raito in the eyes.

"Yagami-kun, I," L looked even more clueless than usual.

"Do you want me, Ryuuzaki?" Asked Raito innocently, placing his hands on L's hips and squeezing them affectionately. L's breath caught in his throat as he replied,

"I, I want you, Ya-" Raito placed two fingers on L's lips to stop him.

"Raito-kun, please, Ryuuzaki," he said, smiling, before giving him a light kiss on the lips and moving as if to stand. Taking this as an 'I want you too, L, but I'm not fucking you on a couch', L stood up carefully and took Raito by the hand, leading him towards the bed on the other side of the room. Raito hadn't intended to actually get this far, but, he wasn't exactly sorry about it. He hadn't gotten any in a while what with exams and a certain someone putting cameras in his room, plus seeing someone clearly desperate for him to screw him like there was no tomorrow turned him on. A lot. Even if it was L. But then again, his next thought as he pulled L's hips to touch his before wrapping his arms around him and kissing him forcefully, was that he wasn't that bad looking...

"Hyuk hyuk, wow Raito, this is getting interesting..." Ryuk said quietly as he sat cross-legged in mid air watching the scene unfold.

L threw his arms around Raito's neck and moaned as he thrust his hand under L's shirt again, palming his narrow chest and then ever so teasingly the bulge in his pants. L gasped very softly and began to undo the buttons on Raito's shirt, experimentally running his hands over his well-defined chest and earning encouraging breathy moans from him. Raito backed L closer to the bed and slowly lowered him down onto it, crawling on top of him all the while kissing him passionately. He began to grind his hips down against L's and he twisted and arched underneath him.

Raito then took his lips away from L's and began to kiss along his jaw, then his ears. L tried and failed to stifle a hard cry as Raito bit down on his earlobe, smiling at the noise. He continued his kisses and bites down L's neck, then confronted the fabric of his shirt. Raito sat up, still straddling L's hips and roughly pulled his shirt over his head and tossing it behind him. He immediately descended upon the pale skin, biting, kissing and sucking his way down his chest, absolutely _loving_ the way L's back arched and he moaned hard as Raito licked around one of his nipples before sucking on it lightly, then watching it harden in his arousal. Raito smirked as he brought his lips further down, wondering how much louder he could make L moan, what else he could do to him...

Raito suddenly found himself at the waistband of L's pants and he looked up at L, his heart pounding for some reason. L was looking apprehensive, though expectant, and Raito knew he couldn't back out now. He smirked at L before slowly undoing his pants and sliding them down over his hips. Raito inhaled sharply, visually ravaging L's body. The blush in L's cheeks deepened and he made a small noise in his throat, prompting Raito to stop eye-raping him and continue.

Raito placed light, teasing kisses around L's desire before taking it completely into his mouth. "Aah! Ha, Raito-kun!" L moaned, thrusting his hips up into the pleasure, gripping the bed sheets on either side of him. Raito laughed softly against the arousal in his mouth and L panted at the vibrations and his hands found Raito's hair, clenching and unclenching around the soft strands. Raito moved his head up and sucked hard on the tip and L cried out, his grip on Raito's hair tightening hard and then painfully as Raito licked up the entire length before taking it into his mouth again and scraping down and then up. Then as Raito began to suck on him again L screamed as he came, jerking his hips up as Raito swallowed what he could before crawling up onto the bed and lying next to L and kissing him, allowing him to taste himself on Raito's lips. "Raito-kun, that was," L said quietly when they broke apart. Raito smirked.

"_Incredible_?" Thought Raito. "_Naturally._" But still, it was so unlike the L Raito knew, his voice moaning his name rather than interrogating him. "_I really do want him_," Raito suddenly realized before he was brought back to earth by L saying,

"But you're still..." L tentatively placed his hand between Raito's legs, eliciting a sharp intake of breath. "Let me," L began to rub Raito through his pants and though it felt great, Raito had a better idea. He wrapped his fingers around L's wrist and moved his hand away.

"No, Ryuuzaki, I know something _much _better we can do," he said, smiling at L, whose eyes had widened in interest. Assuming L was okay with whatever was coming next Raito sat up and straddled L's hips and began to unbutton his shirt, watching L's eyes roam over his well defined chest as more and more skin was exposed. Raito threw his shirt over his shoulder and lay down on top of L again, kissing him and running his hand over his chest and L moaned as his hands went over sensitive spots. Raito then felt L's hands start to undo his pants and he groaned encouragingly as L slid them down. Raito kicked them off and began to grind his hips against L's, the raw contact making them both moan hard into each other's mouths. Raito then pulled away and sat up, pressing his hands down on L's shoulders.

Staring down at L Raito suddenly realized they didn't have any lube or something like it, but then the image of L writhing in pain underneath him came to him; a much more appealing idea. Raito put his first two fingers on L's lips. "Suck." He said, a slightly menacing edge to his voice. L obeyed, taking the fingers into his mouth and sucking them, his eyes never leaving Raito's. When he decided his fingers were wet enough Raito leaned down, kissing L lightly again before pressing his fingers against his entrance, slowly sliding them in, stretching him. L gasped and gripped Raito's shoulders, closing his eyes.

"Ow, ah, Raito-kun ah," L panted, digging his nails into Raito's shoulders.

"Relax, Ryuuzaki," Raito said firmly, his lips against L's neck. L did just that and Raito moved his fingers in a scissoring motion, trying to find

"OH!" L suddenly called out, jerking his hips up into the intrusion.

"There, Ryuuzaki?" Raito said softly, scraping his fingernail against that sweet spot again, L gasping and moaning at the sensations, about to come, when Raito pulled his fingers out and spread L's legs, positioning himself between them. "Ready?" Asked Raito.

"Y-yes," L panted into Raito's neck, gripping his shoulders in preparation. Raito thrust in smoothly, L crying out and the rough feeling, breathing hard. Raito was gasping softly, the hot pressure around him. After waiting a few seconds he pulled out and thrust back in. L was still breathing sharply, but soon relaxed into the feeling and began to rock his hips in time with Raito's, moaning a little. Raito was trying not to lose it, the rough, tight sensation around his arousal felt absolutely amazing. He pulled completely out of L and thrust hard into him again, groaning as he hit L's sweet spot, making him cry out and tighten around him. "Ahn, ahh more! Raito-kun!" L screamed, wrapping his legs around Raito's hips, pulling him in deeper.

"Ryuuzaki!" Raito moaned as L tightened around him again. Finally after an especially hard thrust L came, spilling his seed over their stomachs, calling out Raito's name and pulling in his muscles around Raito, making him come as well. They lay like that for a few minutes, their pants calming to deep, relaxed breathing. Finally Raito pulled out of L and rolled off of him, noticing the sun had completely set now. He checked the time on the clock next to the bed, 9:16. "_Dammit_!" Raito got out of bed and stretched before starting to put his clothes back on.

"Raito-kun?" Came L's voice from the bed.

"I have to get back home, it's late and my parents will worry." Raito said, rezipping his pants.

"Oh, I see." L also got out of bed and began to get dressed, neither of them saying anything. When both of them were fully dressed Raito walked over to the chair where he'd left his coat and put it on before turning to say good bye to L, only to find him standing right behind him with a sugarcube in his hand. L put the sugarcube into his mouth and sucked at it for a few seconds before pulling Raito into a kiss, the sugarcube dissolving in their passion. When it was completely gone L pulled away again. "Good bye, Raito-kun. I'll, see you again?" There was an edge to his voice that told Raito very clearly that he wanted to do this again. Raito wasn't sure how he felt about that, did he want to, really? "_Yes_." Said a voice in his head. He decided to humour it.

"Definitely," Raito replied, smiling at L before leaving.

All the way home Raito had to listen to Ryuk making fun of him, asking him questions and generally being obnoxious until finally he turned around and told him to shut up before walking up his drive and opening the front door. He muttered something to his family, who were watching TV in the living room, about meeting some friends and hurried upstairs to shower. He entered the bathroom and slammed the door, turning on the water and disrobing before stepping under the warm jet, suddenly furious. Damn L. Damn his sugarcubes, damn it all! It had been intended as a one time thing, as a way to gain an advantage, not as something they'd keep doing! But, as he remembered L's expression after their last kiss, he wouldn't mind doing it all again. "_Fuck it, I really do like him_," he thought angrily. After getting himself clean Raito walked into his room to study for an exam, but was not getting very far; his mind would wander to, other things. Finally Raito decided to just go to bed, there was no use staying up all night studying if he wasn't going to get anywhere.

As he turned off his bedside table light, L looked up from the documents that Raito had brought for him and watched the video screen that showed Raito's room. He smiled a little.

"Thank you, Kira..."

* * *

**That fic was evil. EVIL I tell you. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**

**Reviews are for me like apples are for Ryuk, FEED THE ADDICTION!**


End file.
